


【EC】蚀心（魔王E/天使C）BDSM

by Yingzhen



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BDSM, EC, M/M, 调教
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingzhen/pseuds/Yingzhen
Summary: 一篇EC调教系肉文，各种刑具、道具play。慎入！慎入！慎入！





	1. Chapter 1

“救命！”一个漂亮的男孩跌跌撞撞地拨开人群，慌不择路地跌进了一个男人的怀里。他仰起头，正对上对方灰绿的眼眸。男人面容俊美、神色冷淡，穿着一件黑色的高领毛衣和一条贴身的皮裤，禁欲而又性感。

“先生，救救我。”男孩纠葛着他的袖口，眼中满是祈求的神色，似乎笃定了他能让自己躲过一劫。但男人只是淡淡地看了男孩一眼，不置可否。

两个怒汉嘶吼着追过来，肥厚的手掌揪住男孩的后领，仿佛要把他撕碎。少年望着男人，漂亮的蓝眼睛里蓄满了泪水，像一只受惊的小鹿。他再次哀婉地求救，但男人不为所动，只是随手摇晃着高脚杯中的马提尼，冷眼看着这出闹剧。

男孩挨了一记耳光，半边脸肿了起来，他们威胁要打断他的腿。

“如果William Stryker先生知道他这个漂亮的小奴隶曾经逃跑过，应该会准备些特殊的东西好好招待你。”怒汉脸上带着猥琐的笑容。而男孩听到William Stryker的名字的时候身体在轻轻地颤抖。这个俱乐部里的人，大约都知道，Stryker这个变态的老头子喜欢买下一些漂亮的男孩作为他的sex toy，在满足了特殊性癖之后，他们会成为活体实验的对象，最终彻底在这个世界上消失。没有人知道那些男孩曾经遭受过怎样惨无人道的摧残。军方的背景让普通警察对这些事睁只眼、闭只眼。

男孩再次祈求地看向吧台那个穿高领毛衣的男人，那样楚楚可怜的眼神足以打动一切铁石心肠。男人只是冷冷地看了他一眼，淡淡地喝了一口酒，不置可否。男孩的举动招来了壮汉的嘲笑，他们用污言秽语羞辱他。

男孩垂下了头，绝望地堕下泪来。他像是忽然下了很大的决心，他狠狠推开壮汉试图抓住他的手，朝旁边吧台锋锐的尖角猛地撞上去。对未来的绝望让他宁可现在死去。

一根黑色的皮鞭缠住男孩雪白的脖颈，他被拉进一个怀抱里。男孩的脸蹭到了毛衣的触感，一抬头，对上了一双灰绿的眼眸。

“我可以救你，如果你愿意做我的人。”刚才他一直祈求的男人冷冷地说。

男孩急忙点头，那个男人却用鞭柄抵住他的下巴，阻止了他的动作，“我是说，彻底臣服于我，无论身体，还是心灵！”

壮汉带着揶揄的笑容看着他们，仿佛男人的搅局让他们多了一个可以玩弄的对象。他们把指节捏地劈啪作响，过分魁梧的身躯仿佛庞大的怪兽挡住了顶灯的光芒，投下的暗影笼罩着男人和男孩。

男孩看了看即将扑过来的大汉和眼前冷漠的男人，最终委屈地闭上了眼，轻轻地点了点头，低声说：“我愿意！求你，救我。”

“很好！”男人轻轻地揉了揉男孩柔软的发卷，仿佛安抚一只受惊的小动物。

壮汉嘲弄的笑声十分放肆，巨大的身形向男人扑过来。

一声十分清脆的鞭响让扰攘的酒吧彻底沉寂下来，仿佛骨肉都被抽到碎裂，一个壮汉仰面倒下。他的脸上斜斜地裂开一条深邃的口子，鲜血喷涌出来。人群惊叫着散开，男孩不可置信地看了男人一眼，眼前可怖的景象让他瑟瑟发抖。

另一个壮汉惊愕了半晌，发出如野兽般的嘶吼，愤怒地挥拳朝男人打过来。他的拳头并没有碰到男人的衣角，但他的脖子已经被黑色的皮鞭紧紧地缠住，男人十分冷漠地看着怒汉黝黑的脸色因为窒息而呈现出异样的紫红。男孩看到壮汉张大了嘴巴想要呼吸，他最终凸着眼睛倒在了男人的脚下。

男人若无其事地收起了鞭子，仿佛只是打死了一只苍蝇蚊子一般轻描淡写。他拥着早已双腿发软的男孩，从后门走了出去。抛下了酒吧里各自慌乱奔逃的一片狼藉。

失魂落魄的男孩被男人用安全带绑在兰博基尼的副驾上。男人的车速很快，一路无话。一个多钟头的疾驰，车停在了荒野外一个庄园门口，男孩看见里面有一栋如古堡般阴森华丽的别墅。庄园的门牌已被铜绿的锈迹侵蚀地略显斑驳，门牌上镌刻着主人的姓氏“Lehnsherr”。

男人踏进了庄园，厚重而古老的铁门在他身后以一种十分迟缓笨拙的速度缓慢合起，别墅的灯在铁门合上的那一刹那一盏一盏地亮了起来，透过落地的玻璃窗户倾斜出温暖的光，在朔风和荒草的掩映中格外妖异。男人用鞭子轻轻绕在男孩手上缠缚，将他牵进了古堡一般的别墅。

男孩不安却温顺地跟在男人身后，进门的时候男人命令他脱掉了鞋子，他现在正光着脚踩在柔软的羊绒地毯上。男孩打量着四周的建筑——哥特式风格、穹顶高耸、繁复的花纹让人目眩神迷。

男人坐在大厅的沙发上，他让男孩跪坐在他脚边。

“告诉我你的名字，我的宠物。”男人挑起男孩的下巴问他。

“Charles Xavier，先生。”男孩的眼中闪动着不安的泪花，楚楚动人。

“先生……”Charles欲言又止，最终鼓起勇气低声说，“我能知道您的名字吗？”

“在这里，你只需要叫我Master。”男人冷冷地说。

“是，Master。”Charles有些委屈地垂下头。

或许是Charles的神情十分惹人爱怜，男人轻轻地叹了口气，还是告诉了他内心期许的答案，“Erik Lehnsherr。”他挑起男孩的下巴，看着他蔚蓝的眼睛说。

“谢谢你！Erik！”Charles露出了一个温暖却又苦涩的笑容。忽然，他的身体里迸射出一道强烈的白光，刺得人无法睁眼。光芒穿透了Erik Lehnsherr的身体，他毫无征兆地倒了下去。整个古堡的灯光明明灭灭，有如垂死前的挣扎，最终归于黑暗。

Charles挣开了缠缚着双手的鞭子，冷月清辉之下，他慢慢地舒展开天使的羽翼，悲悯地看着地上魔王的尸体。魔王的身体逐渐消散，最终化成一缕黑色的烟雾，被夜风吹散。前一刻，他还将他护在怀里，他的后背紧靠着他坚实的胸膛，他的炽热的呼吸喷在他雪白的脖颈上。Charles有些怅然若失。

“愿你的灵魂，能够安息。”Charles低声祈祷，然后转身离去。忽然，一声破风的尖啸在黑暗中响起，一根黑色的皮鞭缠住了Charles雪白的脖颈。

“真是个愚蠢的小天使，你以为，魔王那么容易就会死去吗？”低沉而性感的声音贴着Charles的耳垂钻进他的耳膜。借着月光，Charles在眼前巨大的镜子中，看清了身后的人——Erik Lehnsherr，毫发无损地站在他身后，正意味深长地看着镜子里的他们。


	2. Chapter 2

02

Charles从身体里抽出了一把剑，鞭子在碰到剑刃的瞬间化为灰烬，Charles全身笼罩着耀目的光芒，不可逼视。

“光华之剑，光之天使？”Erik意味深长地感慨了一句，脸上带着戏谑的笑容。

Charles把剑刺向魔王的咽喉，Erik看着他，微微偏了一下头，剑锋贴着魔王的脖子擦过，十分凶险的距离。

天使把剑重新刺向魔王的胸口、他的眉心，微微的后仰和轻轻的侧身都让魔王游刃有余地避开了致命的杀招，只差那么一点就能得手，但永远都差那么一点点，魔王就像调情一样，漫不经心地戏弄着天使。

“游戏到此结束。”魔王在天使的剑刃上屈指一弹，他的手中多了一柄长矛——青铜长柄上刻着古朴的花纹，缠绕成远古神秘的图腾，玄铁的锋刃闪着妖异的清光，血红的流苏在风中泼洒开，犹如招魂的旌旗。

这柄长矛……？Charles有一瞬间失神。等他回过神来，他的力量正在被抽离开身体，整个人变得虚脱无力。他的剑刹那崩散成荧光点点，他被黑暗的力量禁锢，一根手指都动不了。

魔王的靴子踏在地板上，沉闷的声响回荡在幽暗的房间中。脚步声正在逼近，但Charles无法回头。温热的气息在他的耳垂旁边吞吐，酥痒的感觉搔刮着他的心脏。Erik从身后抱住他的腰，Charles的后背贴着他的胸膛。

“多么危险的力量！”魔王在他耳畔低语，犹如情人间温柔的呢喃，“看来，我们需要把它封印起来，你才能乖乖听话。”

Charles脊背发凉。魔王的双手顺着他的腰一路向上抚摸，带着淫靡的挑逗。他轻轻揉弄着Charles胸前十分敏感的两点，玩味着怀里的小天使因为发出了难耐的呻吟而委屈又羞耻的表情。Erik最终用双手箍住了Charles的头——绝对的控制。

“闭上眼睛，会有一点疼，不过不会太久。”魔王低语，锋利的薄唇中吐出古老的咒语。

Charles挣扎起来，发出了痛苦的呻吟，他的头疼的厉害，却只能无助地承受着魔王施与的酷刑。疼痛如触须沿着Charles的神经蔓延到全身，像一场缓慢的凌迟。就像被带着弯尖的猎刀剖开每一根血管，拉锯着所有的骨骼。这绝对不是有一点疼，而是炼狱一般的折磨。

Charles尖叫了一声，回荡在幽暗的古堡中犹显凄厉，心脏仿佛被重锤狠狠地敲击，脑中一片空白，彻底昏死过去。

* * *

Charles一苏醒过来就被押到了魔王的面前，他光裸着身子跪在柔软的地毯上，金属的口枷和皮革眼罩都让他感到屈辱。魔王的手掌轻轻地抚摸着他的脸，指节修长匀称，有些冰凉。

“吊起来”，魔王俯视着被俘虏的天使，吐出了冷酷的命令。

Charles被架了起来，纤细的手腕被冰冷的镣铐锁住，拉过头顶，他觉得有些辛苦。粗粝的镣铐咬住了他秀气的脚踝，无情地向两边分开。他的身体就这样被强行打开，毫无保留地展示在魔王面前，等待着他的处置和蹂躏。魔王挑开了他的眼罩，顶灯射下来的光线刺痛了Charles的双眼。魔王看着被缚的天使，仿佛看着一只砧板上待宰的可爱羔羊。

Charles逐渐适应了光线：这是一间刑室，厚呢的窗帘遮住了窗外的月色，壁炉里的火星飞溅跳跃。房间正中立着一个火盆，几柄烙铁烧得赤红，上面镌刻着古奥的文字，或许过不了多久，魔王就会用它们为刚俘虏的奴隶打上印记。

左侧的木台上陈列着许多中世纪的古董刑具：铁处女像一个矗立的人形棺木，盖子表面的漆画是一张没有表情的脸，里面密集的铁钉闪着幽深的寒光；旁边是臭名昭著的“恐怖梨”，中世纪的教廷的残酷刑具，捅入后庭，按动机关慢慢旋开，无限扩张，生不如死……数百年前，迷狂地信徒用它们来折磨那些声称被魔鬼附身的“女巫”，而今晚，或许真正的魔王会用它们来折磨被俘虏的天使。

相比这些阴森残酷的刑具，后墙壁柜里的东西让Charles面红耳赤，那更像是一些用来调教的道具，乌黑油亮的鞭子倒悬在挂钩上招摇，带刺的藤条安然地躺在支架上。各式项圈、口枷、镣铐，乳夹、拘束衣、按摩棒静静地陈列在木格中。

“还满意你看到的一切吗，小天使？”魔王走到他的面前。挑起他的下巴，手指轻轻一划，金属口枷断成两截，落在地上。解除了禁锢的小天使，有些贪婪地轻轻吸了几口气。

Erik扬手，一根黑色的皮鞭飞了过来，被他握在手中。Charles闭上了眼睛，准备接受接下来的鞭笞。Erik看着他视死如归的样子，轻轻地笑了一下，却并不急着鞭打他。

Charles呜咽了一声，身体颤动起来。魔王用鞭子来回轻轻划拉着他极为敏感的乳头，层叠的皮革边缘依次划过他敏感的乳尖，让Charles的呼吸都带上了颤音。魔王对小天使的反应十分满意，他将皮鞭对折起来，把Charles敏感的乳头圈在折缝里轻轻揉弄拉扯，挑逗地他浑身战栗。

鞭柄划过天使柔嫩的皮肤，掠过后背，一路向下。Charles浑身肌肉紧绷起来，他预感到了鞭柄最终的去处。魔王看穿了他的心思，良久，只是用鞭柄在他的腰窝上打圈，另一只手不轻不重地拍打着他雪白的臀瓣。

浑身酥软的撩拨让Charles放松了抵抗，Erik毫无预兆地将鞭柄插入他的后穴，逼出了天使轻声的呜咽。鞭柄不粗，Erik插的也不深，但异物的侵入却令Charles极为不适。

“Charles，封印了法力，你现在的身体除了不会轻易死去之外，和凡人没有什么不同。你会有清晰的触感，就像现在这样。” Erik用鞭柄在Charles后穴轻轻搅动，被缚住的天使难受地扭动挣扎起来，铁链发出了轻微撞击的声响。

“而且，你的身体，似乎比普通人更加敏感。”魔王十分小心地把鞭柄又推入一截，Charles在异物刮过敏感点时发出了意味不明的哼叫。魔王很有耐心地轻轻搅弄了一阵，欣赏够了Charles在欲望和理性之间挣扎的样子，才拍打着他的臀部，缓缓将鞭柄抽出。“咬得这么紧，是舍不得么？”魔王嘲弄着，轻轻咬了一下Charles圆润的耳垂，被缚的天使颤抖地更加厉害。言语和身体上的凌辱都让Charles羞愤难当，但魔王并不打算轻易这样放过他。

Erik把鞭柄放在Charles的两腿之间，沿着臀缝描摹，时轻时重。Charles咬着嘴唇，不愿发出羞耻的呻吟，身体却止不住地颤抖。Erik戏谑道：“真是个可怜的小天使，成为弃子，却茫然不知。”

“你不必枉费心机……我不会……不会受你蛊惑……”下体被无尽撩拨带来的酥麻快感让Charles用平稳的语气说完一句话都变得有些困难。

“冥顽不灵！”魔王哂笑。他扣住Charles的下巴，迫他抬起头来仰视自己：“我该怎么惩罚你呢？恩将仇报的美少年？”


	3. Chapter 3

“彻底臣服于我，奉我为主人，心甘情愿地献祭你的身体和灵魂。我会怜惜宠爱你，免你受皮肉之苦。”魔王在Charles耳畔低语，声音低沉魅惑。

Charles倔强地偏过头，无声地表达了拒绝。

“这样叛逆……”魔王冷笑，“看来还需要好好地调教。”冰冷的手，抚摸着Charles消瘦的脊背，“真是一具漂亮的身体，如果再装饰一下，会更加可爱。”

Erik一抬手，一只金属的项圈从柜子里隔空飞来，躺在他的手心。他用手指在上面轻轻一划，念了一句咒文，项圈上锋利的冷光一闪而逝。

“抬起头来！”Erik命令。他要给他的宠物带上项圈。Charles一动不动。“你要是再这样不听话，可要吃苦头了。”魔王语重心长地说。Charles依旧倔强地垂着头。魔王抬起他的下巴，轻而易举。他只是不满意Charles的不顺从。冰凉的项圈沿着Charles纤细的脖颈慢慢收紧，攫住了他的呼吸，让他难受。这种窒息的痛苦持续了一小会儿，项圈稍微松开了一些，只是紧紧地贴着敏感的皮肤扣紧，这是一个小小的警告。

“虽然我已经封印了你的灵力，但这样才能更加万无一失。”Erik用手指摩挲着Charles脖子上的项圈，正中有一个雕刻的很精致的“M”。Charles有些厌恶地皱了一下眉，这让他感到屈辱。Erik很满意这个反应。

“我本来只想给你戴上项圈。但是，由于你刚才太不听话，作为惩罚，我们加一点别的东西。”Erik冷笑着扬手，隔空取了一对乳夹。他在Charles眼前摊开手掌，让他看清楚即将折磨他的刑具。咬紧的夹子上清晰可见锋利的锯齿，乳夹上缀着一个圆圆的铃铛。

乳首被魔王恶意地逗弄，Charles羞地满脸通红，他尽量控制着呼吸，试图不要让自己喘息地太过厉害。敏感的乳首被指腹上的薄茧刮过，被拇指压下再缓缓捻揉，酥痒的感受顺着血管蔓延上来，Charles觉得前胸酸胀，头皮发麻。Erik用食指和中指夹住Charles的乳首，轻轻拉扯，微微的疼痛和羞耻的快感向着下体充溢，被缚的天使发出了浅浅的呜咽。在Erik的责弄下，Charles的右乳很快就尖尖地挺立起来，带着一点红肿。Erik用手指轻轻弹了一下乳尖，Charles不自觉地弓起了身子，口中逸出了一声柔软的呻吟。魔王把乳夹卡在了Charles颤巍巍的乳尖上，冰凉的锯齿咬住娇嫩的乳头，小小的铃铛沉甸甸地坠下。魔王修长的手指拨弄着乳铃，Charles反手握紧了吊缚着他的铁链，徒劳地抵挡着难耐的折磨带来的难以启齿的快感，惶恐却又羞愧。Erik用同样的手法伺弄了他的左乳，Charles因为轻微的挣扎而引得乳铃撞击颤响，声音淫靡又怅惘。

Erik拖着鞭柄，将鞭子绕过Charles的脖子，环过他的纤腰，绕过他的腿根，就像一条毒蛇在缓慢的游弋。

“我将鞭打你。直到你叫我Master，求我停手”。魔王低沉的声音说着冷酷的话语，在Charles耳边暧昧地蛊惑着。

鞭子挥动时发出刺耳的尖啸，Charles绷紧了身体等待着皮开肉绽的命运。鞭子没有碰触到他的身体，它们从他身旁掠过，击打在了地上或是墙壁上，带起一些烟尘。魔王如猫捉老鼠一般戏弄着他的宠物，虚张声势，却迟迟没有落鞭。

鞭子终于触到了Charles的皮肤，他瞬间收紧了那里的肌肉，却没有迎来预想中的疼痛。鞭子轻柔地拂过他圆润的臀瓣，鞭梢恶意地扫过他敏感的后穴，如是再三。Charles的身体渐渐放松下来，魔王高明的挑逗让他的意识有些迷离，仿佛置身云端。他甚至不自觉地抬高了臀部，迎合着鞭子的撩拨。魔王唇角勾起一丝冷笑，忽然狠狠地抽下一鞭，Charles仰头惨叫，乳铃剧烈地晃动。鞭痕斜斜地贯穿了整个背部，青紫伴着红肿，却没有破皮。

Charles轻轻地喘着气，魔王恩赐他仔细品尝这痛苦的时间。在Charles觉得自己快要缓过来的时候，Erik打下了第二鞭。疼痛让Charles的身体剧烈地颤抖着，他觉得魔王似乎要用手中的鞭子，把他拦腰斩作两截。两鞭过后，被吊缚着的天使无力地垂着头，额头渗出了细密的冷汗。魔王用修长的手指按压着红肿的鞭痕，倔强的天使无声地流下泪来。

“Charles，你觉得你这里，能承受住这样鞭打吗？”Erik把手掌覆在Charles背后漂亮的蝴蝶骨上，轻轻地摩挲。Charles战栗起来。那是他翅膀根部的位置，天使后背最敏感脆弱的地方，虽然封印了羽翼，但魔王准确地摸到了要害。

“你动手吧，我不会屈服的。”Charles任命地闭上了眼睛，咬住了泛白的嘴唇。

魔王似乎是叹了一口气，凌空挥下皮鞭，精准地打在了Charles脆弱的蝴蝶骨上，被缚的天使仰头发出可怜的悲鸣。Erik连续打下数鞭，鞭痕交叠在Charles蝴蝶骨的周围，绘成一双紫红色的蝶翼。Charles像风中飘零的落叶，剧烈地颤抖着，乳铃发出急促的声响，剧痛让他几乎昏厥过去，Erik看到Charles半阖起双目，就停下了手中的鞭子。

“肯叫Master了吗？”Erik挑起Charles的下巴问。Charles倔强地摇了摇头，脸上已泪痕交错。

“很好！”Erik退开两步，“我们来试一点特别的。”他手腕一翻，一鞭准确地打在Charles的左乳上，乳铃发出爆裂的响声，然后连着乳夹被鞭子扯了下来。Charles疼地呜咽一声。接着右乳上挨了同样的一下，两道鞭痕交叉成一个工整的“X”。Erik用鞭梢摩挲着Charles大腿内侧的嫩肉和他敏感的下体，恐惧和绝望几乎要将Charles湮没。他不敢想象这样敏感的地方如果被鞭打会是怎样的滋味。

“现在叫Master还来得及。”恶魔在他耳边呢喃。Charles绝望地闭上眼睛，眼角泪水滑落。

“啊……”Charles下体剧痛，连续的两下的鞭打让他觉得自己仿佛被撕裂。眼前一黑，彻底昏了过去。


	4. Chapter 4

04

冰凉的水洒在脸上，Charles缓缓地清醒过来。他被魔王抱在怀里，赤裸着身子，身上疼地厉害。不安的挣扎换来了更加严酷的钳制，这样的处境让Charles感到羞耻。

“还是这样不听话，”魔王的声音低沉冷酷，“还想要被惩罚吗，小天使？”修长的手划过Charles的眼角，拭去了残留的泪痕。天使倔强地偏过头去，咬着嘴唇一言不发。

“这么脆弱的地方，”Erik抚摸过Charles的蝴蝶骨，又一路向下，在Charles被残酷鞭打的下体流连，他明显感受到怀里的身体因为惧怕和挑逗而不住地颤抖，“受到这样的折磨，都不愿意屈服吗，天使？”

Charles闭上了眼睛，轻轻地摇了摇头。身体被魔王任意亵玩和折磨的处境，让他感到羞愤难看。

“Charles，你的身体这样敏感，”Erik开始不轻不重地揉弄Charles的乳尖，天使的呼吸变得急促，“就算熬过疼痛的折磨，能抵得住欲望的诱惑吗？”魔王沙哑的声音在Charles的耳边蛊惑，炽热的气息喷在了他雪白的勃颈上。

☆ ☆ ☆

紫红色的液体蒸腾着滚烫的热气，缓缓注入浴池。Charles被魔王按下肩膀，摆成了趴跪的姿势，双腿羞耻地张开着检查着身体。

“真是可怜，”魔王叹了一口气，“这么可爱的地方被折磨成这样。你为什么就不肯好好爱惜自己呢，Charles？”

Erik的手指顺着Charles臀缝的褶皱逡巡，指甲刮过因鞭打而充血肿胀的嫩肉，过分的酥痒和尖锐的刺痛让都让Charles难以承受。他尽力忍住呜咽，但这就像控制住他的身体在魔王高明的挑逗下不要颤抖地过分厉害一样困难。

“很疼，对吗？”Erik提着Charles的项圈，让他跪坐起来，一只手抚摸着Charles胸前交错的两道长长的血红鞭痕，一只手在他的穴口慢慢地打圈。下体的快感和胸前的剧痛交叠成一种难以言喻的感受，Charles忍不住轻轻啜泣起来。

“叫Master，我就给你上药，好好疼爱你。”魔王看着镜中天使极力忍受的委屈模样，开始耐心地诱哄他交付自己的肉体和心灵。

“休想！”倔强的小天使依旧在顽抗。魔王惩罚性地用指尖狠狠地按在后穴周围红肿充血的嫩肉上，Charles疼地抽气。

“我帮你看看，里面有没有受伤。”魔王嘴角勾起了意味深长的笑容，不怀好意地将修长的手指推入Charles柔软的后穴。

“唔⋯⋯”Charles发出了一声羞耻的呻吟，魔王灵活的手指仔细地揉按着他敏感的内壁，还像一条小蛇一样，不住地往里钻，“你这个无耻的恶魔！”Charles怨恨地说。但他的咒骂很快就被无力的喘息所取代。

“Charles，好好看看你现在的模样。”Erik掌控着Charles的后脑，轻轻拽着他的头发，强迫他仰起头来。

透过氤氲的水雾和朦胧的眼泪，Charles看到了镜中的自己——赤裸着身体，脸色潮红，不住地喘息，残酷的鞭痕也被染上了色气。魔王只是用手指玩弄着他的后穴，但他下体的欲望却已经开始偷偷地挺立。

“这样敏感淫荡的身体⋯⋯”魔王带着嘲弄的笑容，用手指拂过Charles发硬肿痛的乳尖，开始恶意地抚弄他逐渐挺立的性器。

“不⋯⋯不要⋯⋯”Charles绝望地闭上了双眼，他身体的本能反应都让他羞愧不已，魔王的话更把他的自尊凌迟得千疮百孔。

“不许闭眼，Charles！”天使饱满的雪臀受到了严厉的掌掴，细嫩的皮肤上立刻留下了一个鲜红的掌印。他倔强地闭着眼睛，任由魔王的手掌再次毫不留情地击打在柔软的臀肉上。

“Charles，如果你想要更多人看到你被调教的样子，你可以继续违抗我的命令。”Erik漫不经心地揉捏着Charles圆润挺翘的臀部，满意地看到了他的威胁迅速奏效。

Charles不得不睁开眼，看着自己羞耻的模样。敏感的乳头被魔王夹在指尖轻轻拉扯，可耻的快感不可抑制地像下体流窜。Charles听到自己柔软的呻吟，羞得脸颊发烫。

“舒服吗，小天使？”魔王说话的热气喷在Charles的耳廓上，又酥又痒。

“你⋯⋯卑鄙⋯⋯”Charles喘息着咒骂抱住他身体的魔王。

“这样不领情？”魔王低笑一声，挥手改变了镜中的模样。熙熙攘攘的街道，来来往往的行人，他们像着Charles投来各式各样的目光，有好奇，有震惊，有鄙夷，甚至跃跃欲试，“或许，你更喜欢这样？”

“不要⋯⋯不要这样对待我⋯⋯”Charles轻声啜泣起来，虽然知道那只是魔王操纵的幻象，他仍感到十分羞耻。

“向我臣服，我就让这一切停止。”Erik冷冷地说，细心地抚弄着Charles敏感的性器。

Charles哭着摇头，他不会对可恶的魔王屈服，绝不。

“看来，我还是对你太温柔了，Charles！”魔王假意叹气，然后弯起了埋在Charles后穴的手指。他的指节准确地顶在了Charles后穴最敏感的地方，极有耐心地仔细研磨。

Charles短促的尖叫化成了难耐的呻吟，他无助地轻轻扭动着身子，却因为手脚都被束缚而无法摆脱魔王的玩弄。Erik仔细地照顾着Charles的性器，当它前端微微渗出液体，就用拇指严丝合缝地压住微微张开的马眼。欲望无法宣泄让Charles难受至极，他将自己的嘴唇咬出了鲜血也无法阻止难耐的呻吟。

“求我，我可以让你不那么难受。”Erik极有耐心地设下乘人之危的圈套。

Charles觉得浑身像被蚂蚁啮咬，过分的快感让他头皮发麻，他蜷着脚趾，身子本能地弓了起来。

“求你⋯⋯”蓝眼睛里蓄满了泪水，情欲折磨地Charles苦不堪言。

“叫Master，再请求我，我就让你释放。”十分诱惑的条件，只差一步。

“不⋯⋯”已经浑身无力的小天使又开始倔强起来，做着最后的挣扎。

魔王挑了一下眉，开始变本加厉地挑逗Charles的身体。天使在魔王怀里无助地哭泣，徒劳地挣扎，却再也不肯吐出任何求饶的字句。Charles的下体胀痛地难受，意识也逐渐变得模糊。

感受到怀里温软的躯体开始轻轻地抽搐，魔王终于仁慈地松开了束缚。Charles尖叫着射了出来，微微痉挛着昏了过去。

-TBC-


End file.
